


The Truth is Hard (but Secrets are Harder)

by Burr_Shot_First



Series: Holding My Hand [2]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Littles are known, Caregiver Jonathan Kent, Caregiver Lex Luthor, Caregiver Martha Kent, Gen, Little Clark Kent, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burr_Shot_First/pseuds/Burr_Shot_First
Summary: The first playdate was a success, so Lex wants to take Clark to the zoo. Clark has something he wants to tell him first.





	The Truth is Hard (but Secrets are Harder)

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, if you're just here for the ageplay there isn't a whole lot in this chapter, but I'm using this to set up future stories which will incorporate a lot more. Thank you for reading, and reviews are always treasured :)

A few days after their first playdate, Lex Luthor gave Clark Kent a call. He’d wanted to call sooner, but he thought he should give Clark time to think about things. He wanted him to have time even to age up, potentially, to think about the situation as an adult. To his mild surprise, though, Martha Kent answered. Really, he thought to himself, he should have seen that coming. Toddlers probably shouldn’t be in charge of their own cell phones. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, Martha,” Lex said warmly. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.” 

“Of course,” Martha said kindly.

“I was hoping to take Clark on an outing this week- maybe to the zoo, or a museum?” Martha hummed thoughtfully. 

“I think he’d like that. A few of his friends came by yesterday, but I think he’s been a little anxious to get out of the house,” she said honestly. Neither she nor Jonathan had had much time to take him anywhere, both of them adjusting to the increased workload. Clark had noticed their strain to some extent and had offered to help, but they were both adamantly opposed to him doing his usual chores- they tended to knock him out of headspace. 

Chloe had privately asked about taking him to lunch, but Martha wasn’t comfortable with that yet. Chloe always meant well, but Clark was proving to be very sensitive in his headspace, and Chloe wasn’t always known for her tact. For that matter, she wasn’t fully comfortable with Lex taking him out, either, but Lex was at least a Caregiver. 

She worried even more about Clark being in his headspace with someone who didn’t know his secret. They’d taught him from a young age not to use his powers around others, so even in headspace Clark could probably be trusted to control himself. Still, accidents were possible. She and Jonathan and Clark had had a long talk during one of the rare times Clark had been big that week. They’d agreed that if Clark wanted Lex to be his caregiver, he should tell him about his powers- though when and where that happened, they’d left up to Clark. 

She knew he’d been worrying about it, and she’d done her best to reassure him. Lex had consistently looked out for the Kents, and though he’d once been investigating Clark, she couldn’t really blame him for being curious. At the risk of losing his relationship with Clark, Lex had chosen friendship over knowledge. Martha would never forget that. 

“Clark!” she called out the back door. He’d been in the backyard, racing his little trucks in the dirt. Jonathan who’d been repairing the fence nearby, gave her a wave. Clark jogged over to her. 

“Mommy?” Martha smiled. She hadn’t realized how much she missed being called that until he’d started again. 

“That was Lex on the phone just now, sweetie. He wanted to know if he could take you to the zoo this afternoon.” Clark practically vibrated with excitement. 

“Can he, Mommy? Can he take me? Can I go? Please, please, please,” he begged. Martha laughed. 

“I think that would be all right,” she told him. “We’ll have to get you ready quickly, though. He’ll be here soon, and you need a bath.” 

“Aw, Mommy, I don’t really need a bath, do I?” Clark whined. She knew he was just testing boundaries- Clark had always loved bath time as a child. 

“Well, I suppose you don’t. But I certainly can’t let you go out with Lex if you’re dirty,” she countered. Clark heaved a put-upon sigh, but he slipped his hand into Martha’s. 

“I can have bubbles?” he asked cleverly. She grinned. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said, pretending to think about it. 

“Mommy, no bubbles means a sad bath. Clark wants a happy bath!” he cajoled, tugging on her arm. As little as he was, he still knew only to pull hard enough to move her arm a little, as opposed to a painful or even bone-dislocating jerk. It amazed her sometimes, how he could have so much power and still demonstrate such tenderness and care. She wished that he didn't have to be quite so conscious of his strength while little, but there wasn't anything they could do about that. 

“Well, I can’t let my little boy have a sad bath, can I?” She tickled his side a little and he darted ahead of her to the bathroom, already getting undressed. 

“Race you!” he called, and Martha decided not to mention that he’d started the race after he was halfway to the destination. They rushed through the bath, and Martha carefully combed his hair. She wanted to dress him in something a little nicer, like a button down and jeans, but he’d rebuffed those options. Sometimes, with a four year old, you just had to pick your battles, she concluded. Clark had ended up wearing a t-shirt and shorts with his play sneakers, which was probably more appropriate for the zoo, anyway.

“Mommy?” Clark asked contemplatively. He squirmed on the bench by the front door while she tied his laces. Martha gave a vague hum in answer. “Mommy, I think I should tell him today.” Martha snapped back to attention at that pronouncement. 

“Are you sure?” she asked carefully. What she was really asking him was, _Can you age up for this conversation?_ Clark nodded determinedly. 

“I… I can do it.” Martha left the room, pretending to tidy up but really just giving him some space. “Okay,” he called after a couple minutes. “I’m big now. When he gets here, I’m going to take him to the cellar and show him.” Jonathan walked in from the back door as Clark finished speaking. 

“You’ve decided?” he asked simply. His voice held no judgement- he’d managed to put aside his problems with Lex (for the most part). Clark nodded, his face determined. 

“It’s passed time, Dad. He deserves to know.” Jonathan nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. “Hey, if all goes well, we’ll be on the way to the zoo in less than an hour. If not…” Martha patted his arm sympathetically. 

“No matter what, your father and I love you with all of our hearts, honey.” Clark smiled. 

“I love you guys too,” he said sincerely. The doorbell rang. Clark, who’d hardly ever been startled in his life, jumped. “I’ll get it,” he said redundantly, already moving towards the door. Jonathan and Martha pointedly went upstairs, wanting to give Clark more than just the illusion of privacy. Warily, Clark opened the door. Lex was wearing a more casual button down and jeans- which was practically indecent, for him. 

“Hey, buddy! Are you ready to go? Where are your parents?” Lex asked in the tone he always used when interacting with Clark when he was little. 

“Um, actually, I think we need to talk,” Clark said awkwardly. Lex stiffened. 

“Clark, if you don’t want to go to the zoo today, I won’t be upset. And if you just want the two of us to remain friends-” 

“No, it’s not that,” Clark interrupted hastily. “If… If you still want to take me to the zoo, when we’re done talking, I’d love to go.” Lex’s face relaxed into curiosity. 

“Of course,” he said smoothly. He followed Clark across the yard and to the cellar. To his credit, he didn’t ask any questions- he seemed to sense that this was something he needed to tell Lex in his own time. Clark halted just inside. 

“Something happened during the meteor shower,” Clark said haltingly. Lex nodded slowly. “I just- I mean… I’m sorry. I rehearsed it all in my head and now I’m saying it wrong,” Clark floundered. In a moment, Lex was there, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Take your time,” he said soothingly. Clark drew in a shuddering breath. 

“Okay. I’m not from Earth. I came here in the meteor shower, in a space ship.” Clark moved to yank the sheet off of the ship before bothering to look at Lex- he knew he’d only see disbelief in the other man’s eyes. Lex drew in a sharp breath as the ship was unveiled. 

“Clark, this- this is unbelievable,” he admitted. He stepped forward, running a careful hand over the ship.

“My mom and dad think that I was about three years old when they found me. I didn’t speak a word of English.” Lex turned back towards Clark. 

“What species are you? Do you know what planet you came from?” Clark shook his head. 

“I don’t know much of anything about my homeworld,” Clark said, a little regretfully. “I know I’m from the planet Krypton, and that the planet was destroyed. I think I’m the last of my kind.” 

“I can’t imagine that kind of burden,” Lex said sympathetically. Clark gave a sad smile. 

“Yeah, I’ve kind of been coming to terms with it. My mom and dad don’t really understand, but they’ve helped a lot.”

“Your people must have been pretty similar to humans, for you to have lived as one most of your life,” Lex remarked. Clark gave a sheepish grin. 

“Actually… There’s more that I need to tell you.” Lex laughed a little. 

“What else could you possibly have to tell me after having told me you’re an alien?”

“Um, well, I sort of have, like, powers.” Lex stopped laughing. 

“What kind of powers, Clark?” he asked gently.

“Okay, so, I’m really strong.” 

“How strong?” Lex asked curiously. Clark shrugged.

“I’ve never exactly tested it, but I can lift my dad’s truck.” Lex whistled. 

“Can I- Can I see?” he asked hesitantly. Clark nodded. 

“I’m just gonna pick up the tractor for now- I don’t want to bend the frame on the truck. I did that by accident, once,” he explained. With little effort, he picked up the old rusted tractor that was sitting in the cellar with just one hand. Lex whistled. 

“That’s amazing, Clark,” he said sincerely. Clark smiled bashfully. 

“There’s actually more. I kind of have, well, X-ray vision. And my skin is almost invulnerable. And I’m pretty fast,” he said as an afterthought. Lex’s eyes widened a fraction. 

“Seriously?” Clark nodded. 

“I can’t see through lead, though.” 

“That’s amazing,” Lex breathed. “Clark, I always knew you were special, but this is incredible.”

“Does that mean… Did you still want to-” Clark trailed off uncomfortably. 

“Clark,” Lex interrupted, shocked, “I can’t imagine anything you could tell me that would make me change my mind about you. Of course I still want to be your caregiver Clark, as long as you’ll have me.” Clark gave a big, silly grin as Lex pulled him into a hug and sighed happily. Already he was feeling smaller than he had a moment ago.

“Can we go to the zoo now?” Lex laughed. 

“Of course. Let’s just check in with your parents first, all right? I’m sure your mother’s packed a diaper bag,” he said, slinging an arm around Clark. Clark grumbled a little at that. 

“Not a diaper bag. I’m not a baby,” he protested. 

“Of course not, that was my mistake. We’ll call it a big-boy bag, then,” Lex said decisively. Clark knew he was being teased, but he didn’t mind all that much. 

“Everything all right?” Jonathan asked, eyebrows raised, as Lex and Clark entered through the backdoor. Clark nodded vigorously. 

“Yes, Daddy! We’re going to the zoo still!” Lex smiled. 

“What Clark told me filled in a few blanks, but nothing else has changed,” he said firmly. Martha smiled warmly, tears in her eyes. 

“You’re a good man, Lex Luthor.” Lex smiled. Being around the Kents, he could almost believe that.


End file.
